


One and Only

by tvshipsetc



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvshipsetc/pseuds/tvshipsetc
Summary: Max and Helen are interrupted by a tiny visitor.
Relationships: Luna Goodwin/Helen Sharpe, Luna Goodwin/Max Goodwin, Max Goodwin & Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe, Sharpwin - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	One and Only

She awoke to sirens blaring outside and birds chirping outside the window. Nothing but a typical morning in New York City. Barely opening her eyes, she scanned her surroundings. When she recognized that she wasn’t in her bed and that she had a pounding headache, she immediately thought that she’d done something risqué for the first time in years. She looked to her right and saw no one next to her. She peaked under the covers to see nothing but her naked body buried beneath them. Her eyes flew open and she tried hard to remember the details of last night. Just then, the bedroom door opened and he walked out. Shirtless, hair unkempt, in nothing but briefs and she really wanted to pinch herself to be sure she wasn’t dreaming. 

He smirked at her as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look better. 

“Good morning. Wouldn’t you say it’s a lovely day?”

“Uh, yea it is. And good morning,” she said with the sleep still evident in her voice.

He walked over to her side of the bed and leaned down to kiss her. She placed a finger on his lips before whispering in his ear, “I never kiss with morning breath. Give me a sec.”

She picked up his shirt from the floor, slipped it on and scurried to his bathroom to brush her teeth. Hearing that she was rummaging through his cabinets he shouted “Top drawer, you’d find a brand new toothbrush.”

“Thanks! Got it!”

Moments later she re-entered his bedroom to see him on his phone, undoubtedly sending work emails. It was six in the morning and they both had to be at work by nine. 

“Sending emails to Karen?” Helen asked with witty sarcasm.

“Who else would it be? I have three women in my life-Luna, Karen and you,” he said rather seriously.

“Oh really? Am I one of your women?”

“After last night you absolutely are.”

“About last night…” 

He could see the hesitation written all over her face.

“It doesn’t have to-”

She cut him off.

“I enjoyed it. Judging from your hair, and the fact that I cannot find my undies, the pounding headache I have, the marks on my neck that I’d have to put concealer on, I’d like to think we had a good one or two or twenty,” she said closing the distance between them.

She jumped on him and began kissing him before he could get another word out. When the kiss began to deepen, he tossed his phone on the bed and one of his hands was planted firmly on her butt while the other caressed her face.

She began moaning when he topped her, wanting to take control of the situation. Her phone’s alarm started ringing as a signal for her to wake up. 

“Max (kiss), my (kiss) alarm (kiss) keeps (kiss) going (kiss) off,” she tried desperately to say between kisses.

“Ignore it,” he said as he continued.

“Max, I-Luna!” Helen shouted frightening Max. 

The sound of her name was enough to have him jumping off of her and pulling the edges of her shirt together to conceal her naked body. 

The horror on both of their faces was evident as they stared at the three year old who looked at them with confusion as she held her bear in her hands.

If there was sinkhole that could open up, Helen would be the first one to jump in. This was the first, and somewhere in the back of her mind, _ last _ time she and Max would ever have sex. Luna knew her and loved her but she never saw Max and Helen like that before. She and Max didn’t even talk about last night and what it meant for them in terms of their situationship. To now be placed in a predicament where they’d have to explain something they didn’t completely label or understand, to his three year old was beyond uncomfortable and awkward. 

They just stared at Luna, neither of them even knowing what to say. The three year old walked over to her dad’s side of the bed, reached for his hand and said, “Breakfast daddy.” She acted as though Helen wasn’t even there. 

As Max was leaving the bed, he and Helen exchanged looks of relief that maybe she didn’t see too much or that she didn’t care. Deep down, though, he knew his very intelligent three year old saw her father on top of her Hewen doing something her eyes had never seen before. He fully expected her to bring it up once she processed it in her young and naive mind.

Helen buried her hands in her face completely embarrassed at the turn of events. She didn’t have time to overthink it, she had to get to her apartment to get ready for work. She managed to locate her thong on top of his lamp on the side table and the rest of her garments scattered all over his room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the open condom pack on the floor of his bedroom. The last thing she needed was a surprise to complicate the already complicated thing they had going on. She put on her clothes, slipped her feet in her heels and made her way outside, to the kitchen, to say goodbye. 

She saw Luna sitting in her chair eating scrambled eggs and strawberries. When Luna looked up and saw her she said loudly “Morning Hewen!”

Helen closed her eyes realizing that she didn’t in fact get off unscathed. Max looked at them, read Helen’s expression and was fighting a laugh. A part of him found the entire thing comical simply because he knew Helen was freaking out-internally anyway. 

“Morning Lulu,” she said leaning to place a kiss on her forehead.

“Slept well?”

“Uh huh. You slept well?” Luna asked. 

Helen was cursing herself under her breath for asking Luna such a dumb question thinking she wouldn’t reciprocate. 

“I did,” Helen said clearing her throat.

“You and daddy sleep together?”

Helen’s eyes flew open and Max didn’t have time to reach the sink before the coffee he drank came flying out of his mouth.

Luna stared at Helen innocently, completely oblivious to what she was really asking.

“Uh-yea. Yes we did,” Helen said confidently.

“Max! Walk me to the door?”

“Sure.”

“Lu, daddy will be right back.”

“Okay,” she replied rather unfazed by the events of the morning. 

“I would have you know that this will _never_ happen again.”

“Helen, you said that after the first round. It happened a couple more times after that.”

She secretly hated him. She hated that he was joking about this entire thing when she was terribly embarrassed. 

She shot him a serious look that communicated to him that she wasn’t in the mood for any of his jokes.

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. I’m not sorry we slept together. But I’m sorry Lu caught us.”

He gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

She softened up under his gaze.

“Apology accepted. We just need to be careful next time.”

“Wait, are you saying that you want it to happen a next time?”

She rolled her eyes at him.

“We need to talk about this you know. Like a serious conversation about what all of this means. I can’t keep-“

He cut her off with a kiss and as he stuck his tongue in her mouth, she completely forgot what she was about to say. 

He pulled away but they kept their foreheads together and eyes locked in on each other.

“Stop worrying. We’d work this out. You and me. We’re Max and Helen, there’s nothing we can’t do.”

She breathed heavily closing her eyes as she took in his words.

“Lunchtime, my office. We’re having a talk.”

“But what if I don’t want to talk?” he asked reaching for her butt.

She smacked his hand.

“Max!” she said sternly.

“Okay. Lunchtime. I’d drop by for us to talk.”

“Good. Goodbye. See you at work.”

She walked off in the direction of the elevator pinching herself the entire way trying to wake up from the best dream and worst nightmare she was experiencing. She really had sex with her best friend. His daughter really caught them. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to wrap her mind around it but she knew that she’d have to. Lunchtime was coming and she needed them to talk before their relationship became friends with benefits when she really wanted to be his one and only. She smiled at the realization: Helen Sharpe, Max Goodwin’s one and only.   
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Listen to One and Only by Adele.


End file.
